


People seem to walk through you

by ColorlessPalette



Series: Gorillaz Drabble Prompts [2]
Category: Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Isolation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorlessPalette/pseuds/ColorlessPalette
Summary: Two ghosts muse their feelings to each other.





	People seem to walk through you

A source of light emerged from the dark, abandoned schoolhouse. It bounced off of the toppled chairs and rotting wooden desks, and reflected onto shattered window panes. The shadow children scampered away from the source as it swept over them; light was an alien force to them that gave off emotion they hadn’t felt in a long, long time. 

If one were to follow the light, they would come upon two floating spectors, their projections thinner than the air that surrounded them. If one were to reach out and touch them, the ghosts would fizzle away in an instant, leaving a dark void in the building. 

The aberitions made their way across the room, before stopping on the edge of a rusted stairwell. Their bodies curled into the surface, as if they were sitting and yet going through the steps all the same. The small one spoke first. 

“It’s quiet.” Her high pitched voice echoed through the room before fading out entirely. 

“That is the beauty of this atmosphere,” a more mature, wiser voice agreed. 

The small one turned to her superior, transparent blue hair flying out of her hollow eyes. “I never knew my mother. Did you?” 

The ghost woman let out a wispy sigh. “What an odd question, child. But no, everything she has bestowed upon me has faded.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It is quite alright.” 

The ghost girl shifted. “Ringu, do you think anybody cares that we are gone?” 

“The people in your life still exist, Spooky, so you have been given a proper acknowledgement,” Ringu pointed out, “I myself was cheated out of it long before.” 

Spooky nodded, and hung her head low. A glimmer sprung to her eyes. “Are you crying?!” Ringu panicked. 

“No.” 

The geisha woman hugged her close. “Hush, my child. You’re safe now.”

**Author's Note:**

> From the song 5/4.


End file.
